Unaware
by Shouldbestudyingrightnow
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura share a mutual feeling for each other... and it's not love. They both hate each other and are constantly in competition with each other to see who can cause the other the most pain. Everyone says true love comes from true hate... but will this happen to these pair? (I apologise for the bad summary, I hope the story is better xox)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there... I'm very new to all of this. I hope you like the story... well the first chapter. :) If you don't understand what I'm actually talking about or I have done something wrong please inform me and I will try and correct it. Thanks xox

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He smirked at himself in the mirror, his amber eyes glancing up at his wet messy chestnut locks and down his well-toned body on which a towel was loosely wrapped around his waist, another across his neck.

'I guess playing football does have some perks' he thought to himself as he proceeded to his rather large wardrobe, rubbing his hair with one hand, and searching for a decent looking outfit with the other.

When he was content with the outfit he had picked out, a dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans, he casually got dressed glancing at his Emporio Armani watch as he attached it to his wrist, mentally noting that if he didn't leave the house in the next 5 minutes he would be late for Registration again.

Rushing down the stairs, he threw his jade green bag over one shoulder which was waiting for him by the front door; he then grabbed his keys off the hook for his black HURACÁN LP 610-4.

As he opened the door, a scowl appeared on his face as he realised it was raining; it was too late for him to go back upstairs to retrieve his umbrella, he just silently prayed that there was one in his car otherwise he was going to be dripping wet by the time he had made it from the school car park, to the school entrance.

Realising he was just standing on the door step staring at the rain like a complete weirdo, he ran towards his car before reversing out the driveway and speeding down the streets of Tomoeda towards his school, Tomoeda High.

Just as he was approaching the school gate he spotted a familiar figure, riding a light pink skateboard, her auburn hair flowing behind her, she stopped swiftly as she had reached her destination, he watched her pick up her skateboard and place it under her arm, making sure none of the dirt from the wheels made it onto her pastel pink coat and then she walked through the gate.

He smirked again different to the one earlier a more evil kind of smirk, as he pushed his foot down on the pedal and raced towards the gate, deliberately splashing into the rather large puddle on which the poor girl with the light pink skateboard was standing on the other side of.

He laughed in triumph as that poor girl let out a high pitched scream that would make even grown men quiver as she was drenched from head to toe in cold, muddy water.

Parking his car, he grabbed his things and began running towards registration, not minding so much about the rain as it had given him such entertainment only a few moments ago.

The bell went as he slid into his seat ignoring the eyes of the girls who were staring at him, giggling in their annoying high pitched voices; he turned to his best mate who was sitting to the right of him, as the classroom had desks for two, that same smirk from earlier on his face,

'Ha. Eriol you'll never guess what happened this morning…'

Eriol raised an eyebrow at his best mate who he had known for 17 years, considering they were cousins, and knew instantly what that smirk meant. He sighed and continued to finish the homework which was due for first period, the very same homework which he had planned to do last night but had become distracted.

'What did you do to her this time Syaoran? Nothing that bad I hope, for your sake.'

Syaorans smirk turned into a scowl instantly.

'What makes you think it's anything to do with _her_?' Syaorans voice was a low growl, a warning that the question he just asked was not to be answered. Eriol of course knew this; he just chose to ignore it.

Eriol raised both his eyebrows, half amused but not looking up from his unfinished homework, 'You made the face again.'

Just as Syaoran was about to set his cousin straight of how he doesn't make a certain 'face' when talking about _her_ and that he should just shut up and let him continue with his story, when their form tutor Mr. Akiyama walked into the room and silence followed.

The chestnut haired boy's eyes darted to the empty seat behind him that smirk upon his face yet again.'Victory was his, not only had he drenched Ditzy from top to bottom, he had also ruined her perfect attendance, and it was only 9:05am. Today was definitely going to be a good day.'Syaoran silently thought to himself.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the door of classroom 27 swung open and a girl with a petite figure no taller than 5ft3" appeared flustered at the door, her auburn hair which was wet and dirty was scraped into a tight bun and her black mascara which was once on her eye lashes was now making its way down her bright pink cheeks. Her cherry pink lips which usually held a smile was now a thin line and her emerald eyes which were glowering with anger were focused on one particular boy.

That particular boy returned her glare with the most charming innocent grin he could muster, which made those annoying high pitched girls giggle again, until they realised who his grin was targeted for and began glaring at that very girl with distaste, making rude comments to each other about her appearance and how unattractive she was.

'Silence.' Mr. Akiyama spoke calmly, 'Sakura why are you late, this is most unlike you?'

Sakura turned to her favourite teacher and gave him her most apologetic face, 'I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again.'

'See that it doesn't. Please sit down, I have some important news.'

Sakura walked down towards the second from back row where her seat was, next to her raven haired best friend, anger plastered all over her face again, her emerald eyes burning into Syaorans amber ones, their eyes locked onto each other's for a moment.

She scowled at him, mouthing the words 'I hate you'

He winked at her mouthing back, 'I love you too baby'

Startled, her cheeks glowing bright pink again as that was quite the opposite to the reaction she was expecting, she didn't notice that Syaoran had stuck his leg out, so of course she went flying.

Syaoran let out a quiet sly chuckle which only Sakura heard, before standing up and offering his hand to the bright pink girl who had received a lot of attention that morning.

As no one apart from the raven haired girl had seen Syaoran trip Sakura, the females in classroom 27 believed Syaoran to be their gallant knight and Sakura to be a clumsy and unattractive hag who was trying to steal their knight away from them.

Sakura knew this was how the girls of her form saw her, well apart from her best friend and cousin Tomoyo and even though this was the complete opposite to what was actually going on, trying to explain it to those simple minded fools would take patience that Sakura simply didn't have.

She ignored the hand offered to her and helped herself up before taking her seat and resting her forehead down on her desk, quietly cursing the boy who caused her so much grief, while the rest of the class were talking about the events that had just taken place.

Mr. Akiyama tapped on his desk with his ruler causing the class to become silent once more.

'Class I have an announcement to make. You will be pleased to hear the date for the Spring Formal has been arranged and it will be held three weeks from now. A committee will need to be organised for the planning of the night which I am sure you will be able to sort out amongst yourselves. I must emphasise that this night a privilege, a reward you could say, as you all work so hard. But it can be taken away and the night can be cancelled if you cause any trouble, so just bear that in mind.'

Just then the bell went and everyone began to move to their first period, that is apart from Sakura as Tomoyo had dragged her into the girls toilets to clean her up and make her look presentable, their first period was private study so it didn't matter if they arrived late.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read my first attempt at writing a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :) This is chapter 2... it's probably worse than the first one but anyways enjoy ;)

Oh Btw thanks for my review **StarElsie **at least i know one person read it! xD I do agree Syaoran is quite mean to poor Sakura :') xox

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'It's not fair Moyo.' Sakura whined, while her best friend looked for her makeup wipes, which seemed to have got lost in her school bag. 'What am I supposed to wear now? That jerk has completely trashed my outfit!'

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura at this last comment as she wasn't sure whether she was being serious or not.

The "outfit" that jerk had ruined consisted of a t-shirt and jeans which were 5 sizes too big and had once belonged to her 25 year old brother, Toya.

Tomoyo hated Sakura's choice of clothing and would often suggest for her to wear skirts and dresses, or anything that didn't belong to her brother. But Sakura being the stubborn girl she was, merely refused to wear anything else.

Tomoyo couldn't help feeling that Syaorans actions were a blessing in disguise as the only thing Sakura could wear now was her short pink skater dress which she knew would show off Sakura's curves and legs in the best possible way. 'I think I might have something…'

Tomoyo went back to rummaging through her back pack, trying to suppress a giggle and finally found what she was looking for.

After removing the black smudges off her little cousin's face she reapplied Sakura's make up. As Sakura had flawless skin, Tomoyo just went straight to working on Sakura's eyes, adding eye-liner, eye shadow and mascara.

Sakura normally only applied mascara, as when it came to eye-liner, she was a massive fail and it normally looked like a 4 year old had got hold of a black marker and decided to scribble over her face. After applying a dash of blusher and lip gloss, Tomoyo stood back and admired her handy work.

'Awww you look so cute, my little Saku.' Tomoyo giggled smiling like a little girl who had just been handed candy.

'Really Tomo? Cause at the moment I just feel really stupid.' Sakura scowled back.

Tomoyo waved her hand about dismissing what Sakura just said 'Nonsense, nonsense! You look beautiful.' She smiled at her then pulled out the dress which she was going to now force Sakura into wearing. 'Just put this on'

It was Sakura's turn to stare at Tomoyo. 'Are you serious…? No Way am I wearing that!'

'What else are you going to wear then?' Sakura stopped; she knew that Tomoyo was right she had nothing else to wear. Admitting defeat she quickly grabbed the dress from Tomoyo's hands and went into the nearest cubicle to get changed.

10 minutes later Tomoyo was banging on the door of that very cubicle.

'Saku come out the bell is going to go in 5 minutes and I still have to braid your hair'

Sakura reluctantly came out of the cubicle, and Tomoyo just stared at her with a massive grin on her face.

This put Sakura in a state of panic and she rushed to the mirror to just see for herself how bad she looked. What she saw shocked her; looking back at her was someone completely different to who she normally saw in the mirror.

Even though the top part of her body was short, which was the reason why she was so petite, her legs were quite long and the dress showed them off perfectly just as Tomoyo knew they would. The dress also showed that Sakura wasn't flat, even though she wasn't as developed as some; at least she was able to say she had something.

Tomoyo had seen Sakura's frozen position as the perfect opportunity to start pulling at her hair, which caused a moan of pain from the said girl.

Tomoyo let out a loud yawn.

'Seventh.' Sakura said aloud.

'What?' A confused Tomoyo asked wondering if Sakura had actually been talking to her and she had been too engrossed in making sure she braided her little cherry blossoms hair right that she hadn't noticed.

'That's the seventh time you yawned this morning' replied a concerned Sakura. 'Did you not get much sleep last night?'

A bright crimson blush appeared on Tomoyo's cheeks as she mumbled about how she had been doing her calculus homework and didn't realize how late it got. Sakura, who could see Tomoyo's odd reaction in the mirror, stared at her reflection before clapping her hands together.

'Oh. My. Gosh. You were talking to a boy. Who is it? Is it Harou? I always thought you two would be so cute together… Or is it…'

Sakura was stopped from mentioning another boys name as Tomoyo's hand was now covering her mouth.

'Yes okayyy… Saku it was a boy and no it wasn't Harou and yes I'm not going to tell you who it is.' Tomoyo paused and took a deep breath, her hand still covering Sakura's mouth before continuing. 'I know you want to know and I promise you'll be the first, of course, just I'm not ready to tell you yet.'

Tomoyo removed her hand from Sakura's mouth when she felt that Sakura understood what she was saying and went back to finishing off the braid which was almost done. A couple of minutes of silence went by before it was interrupted.

'Daichi? The guy you sit next to at choir practice?'

A confused look appeared on Tomoyo's face, which was quickly replaced with a little smile. She shook her head, before tying Sakura's braid with a pink band.

'Hmm…What about Masashi? The guy from English class who always asks to borrow a pen from you?'

'No Saku.' Tomoyo said still smiling as she realized that she had the whole day to look forward to of Sakura asking her about all the guys she had ever met in her 17 years upon this world.'There all done now, we better go otherwise you'll be late again and we can't have that.' Tomoyo said placing all her things back into her bag.

Linking arms they walked off to their English class, a lot of people in the corridors were staring at Sakura and talking about her 'transformation' but she was to busy to notice the admiring looks of her fellow peers as her brain was trying to think of all the guys that had ever spoken to her beautiful cousin.

Lunch time had quickly approached the two girls and Sakura had gotten nowhere with finding out who Tomoyo's mystery man was. However she had become aware of the looks she was getting and would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it a tiny bit, at least now she thought maybe Syaorans teasing would stop when he realizes that she was actually attractive beneath all that extra clothing, he might even fall helplessly in love and she would get the great satisfaction of turning him down.

They got into the canteen queue and Sakura chose Hawaiian Pizza with chips and a chocolate milkshake topped with crème, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry. Tomoyo chose the same only she had a strawberry milkshake, topped with crème, strawberry sauce and a strawberry.

They headed to the table with the cool stools; you know the kind that spins around. The two of them sat there alone and Sakura continued with her guessing game.

'Takumi… you used to talk to him all the time…'

'Yeah back in 4th grade!' Tomoyo interrupted laughing at the pout Sakura was now pulling in a bid for Tomoyo to take pity on her and put her out of her misery.

'Moyo please just tell me who it is…' Sakura pleaded, she used the puppy dog eyes also. After all she was always told, go big or go home.

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura she had no plan of telling her little cousin who it was but she couldn't resist teasing her a little bit, it made her look so cute, 'Haha… hmmm… You want to know who he is. I mean you really really want to know?'

'Yesss, please Moyo.' Sakura knew it was useless as Tomoyo was just as stubborn as her and all this pleading would never work. She took a long sip of her milkshake and got crème all over her nose and bent down to find a tissue in her bag which was under the table.

'Well…Owww' Tomoyo turned around too look at the person who had just jabbed her waist causing her a little shock. 'Oh, Eriol.'

'Wait… Did you just say Eriol?' Sakura said lifting her head up a bit too quick, momentarily forgetting that her head was under the table, she soon remembered when her head came into contact with that table. Causing a loud groan from the auburn haired girl and quiet chuckle from the chestnut haired boy stood behind her.

'Still living up to your name I see, Ditzy.' The chestnut haired boy said as he took the seat next to hers.

She rubbed her head, choosing to ignore him and instead listened in on the conversation between Eriol and Tomoyo. Watching Tomoyo turn bright pink as Eriol complimented how she looked was confirmation enough; Eriol was Tomoyo's mystery man.

'No wonder she didn't want to tell me' Sakura thought 'it's because I had spent the entire morning complaining about his good for nothing cousin.'

'Hey Ditzy.' He tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention 'You know milkshakes have lots of calories in them that means they make you fat.' He paused her face slowly turning pink with anger, he smirked 'I mean no one likes kissing a girl with too much extra baggage.'

That was it she had, had enough of his constant teasing and pranks, obviously the way she looked made no difference to him, he simply didn't care.

She slammed her fist on the table (a little too hard as it began to sting straight after) causing the whole of the dining hall to go quiet. 'My names Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A. And don't you forget it.' She spoke calmly, like she was in control.

She took the cherry from the top of her milkshake with one hand and using the other she tipped the whole of her chocolate milkshake over his head, she then added the cherry on top to complete his new look, she smirked at his obviously very shocked facial expression and walked out of the dining hall.

He watched her, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, then he smirked also, 'Well this just got interesting.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Aloha to the people reading my story! Thank you for continuing to read my poor efforts that I claim to be chapters! :)

Thanks also for my reviews **Fabi17 **and **StarElsie**. I also loved what Sakura did ;) haha deserved Syaoran right for being so mean to her!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They had been back at school for only a week and in such a short period of time Sakura had managed to make an enemy out of the new transfer student who was already loved by the majority of females in her year.

She couldn't understand what she had done to him that made him do all these horrid things to her.

Sakura didn't like attention; she preferred to be a part of the crowd.

This was probably one of the main reasons why her choice of clothing, was old, boring and "unfashionable".

Syaoran had spoilt everything, it was because of him that she was forced to wear Tomoyo's dress and it was because of him that now the majority of girls of her year (the ones who "love" him) made her a popular topic for hating on.

She needed an action plan, as if war was what Syaoran wanted it was war he would get, after all who was she to disappoint him.

Sakura knew she had to be clever; she had to hide her feelings, "play it cool". She had to make him leave her alone so she could get back to how it was before he arrived at Tomoeda High.

She walked down towards the changing rooms as her last two periods of the day were sport. Silently cursing, as she knew she shared these last two periods with Syaoran.

The rain that they had that morning was gone, with no evidence that it had ever occurred. In its place was the blazing sun, causing a temperature of 30 degrees Celsius, which were simply perfect conditions for spending an hour and half, running around.

Even though Syaoran had been at the school for only a week, he had already made it on to the schools senior football team, team A as it was most often called. Impressing everyone with his skills with a ball, well everyone except Sakura.

This was because her brother, who when at Tomoeda High was known as a Legend when it came to football, had often dragged Sakura to play with him over the fields.

Being constantly awoken by a cup full of water at 7am on a Saturday morning so that you could spend 2 hours, acting like a dog, chasing balls and becoming rather sweaty, did not go down too well with Sakura and she quickly began to detest the game.

So when it came to picking which sport she wanted to play for the year, she chose Netball without any hesitation. Unfortunately for Sakura all the other girls did the same and as there were only 21 places in the netball class and there were 27 girls, it was clear that some of them would be joining the football class which had more space.

When she reached the board outside the changing rooms to make sure that she would be playing netball this year, it came as a total shock to her that the sport that she was going to be playing was actually football.

Sakura spent the entire time getting changed trying to think of an excuse of why she couldn't play, failing to think of anything believable she begrudgingly plodded to the football field.

Syaoran smirked as he saw the ditzy girl, who trips over thin air approach where he was standing. 'This is going to be entertaining.' he thought to himself.

The class were split into three teams of eleven.

The first team consisted of the members of the senior football team, so of course Syaoran and Eriol were on that team.

The second team, were the guys who were good at football just not good enough to be in team A.

And the last team, the team Sakura was a member of was basically anyone left, so the geeks and girls.

In Sakura's opinion the teams weren't fair, they weren't evenly balanced but as no one else on her team seemed to care (the girls were only there to watch the guys play and the geeks… well they only had one interest and it definitely didn't involve balls.) Sakura just left it alone.

The coach, who in Sakura's opinion was a sexist pig, not that she cared as she too believed that she shouldn't be playing football (not for the same reasons of course), used this time as an extra training session for his beloved A team.

He decided that it would be a brilliant idea to go straight into playing matches without any training at all.

'Yippee!' Sakura sarcastically thought 'Can't wait for Syaoran to laugh at me again as I epically fail.'

The first match was between the first and second team, and the winners would play against the third team. Each match was 30 minutes long.

The first game began and ended in no time at all, and Syaorans team won (of course) by 6 goals as the score was 6-0.

Sakura stood watching the whole game, her mouth wide open. Even though she hated to admit it the unity of team A was amazing, they held possession of the ball for the majority of the game and would have scored more goals had the goal keeper for the opposing team not been so agile.

Sakura hit her forehead with her palm, as she looked over at her team. They were doomed. If the second best team of the school lost to team A by 6 goals, there was no way that they were going to even accomplish a respectable defeat.

Sakura decided to take charge, trying to remember everything her brother had taught her about the game.

She knew that the only way that they weren't going to get completely totalled was if they had strong defence. With that knowledge she told the rest of her team to stay by the goal, hoping that the ball would not pass through, if a wall of people stood blocking it.

Syaoran was stood in the middle of the pitch the ball underneath his foot, Sakura unwillingly walked over to join him.

'Hey Kura,' Syaoran said in a low sexy voice 'Ready for total humiliation?'

She looked up at him smiling the sweetest smile she could, 'Oh Syao, I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

The whistle blew, signalling the game had begun however Syaoran was taken aback by Sakura's smile and last words and was frozen to the spot, Sakura seeing this as the perfect opportunity to steal the ball, tackled Syaoran and managed to dodge the players as she made her way up the field, keeping perfect control of the ball, the skills her brother had taught her started to kick in, she performed a rainbow kick, causing the ball to go over her head and the goalies and land in the top right hand corner of the goal.

She had just scored against Team A. She turned to look at Syaoran grinning at him and he returned her look with one of bafflement. Complete surprise was shown on everyone's faces; they were definitely not expecting Sakura the klutz to score a goal against them.

However they learnt from their mistake and Syaoran marked her like a hawk, she wasn't even able to touch the ball after her goal and her team lost by a depressing 12 goals, the score being 13-1.

However Sakura felt like a winner. She had definitely scored some extra points against Syaoran and if you were keeping tally it was 3 all, well in her eyes.

The last game went by quickly though and the third team didn't do too badly, a final score of 5-2. Sakura was dripping with sweat when she entered the changing rooms; however her make-up was still intact so she didn't look like a panda again.

When she was finished getting changed out of the old p.e kit the coach had leant her, Sakura started walking towards her locker where Tomoyo was supposed to be meeting her.

Just as she reached her locker she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Thinking it was Tomoyo she quickly turned around, and was alarmed to find that instead of staring at Tomoyo's sparkling amethyst eyes, she was instead staring at a tanned, muscular chest.

Naturally her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, and she tried to back away but wasn't able to move as she was trapped by the lockers, meanwhile the owner of the tanned, muscular chest chuckled; pleased he had caused such an amusing reaction.

'I've been thinking Kura,' he said in his low seductive voice, 'about how you can make it up to me.'

'Make what up to you?' Sakura said, trying to sound cold and fearing that she had completely failed. Judging by Syaorans chuckle her fear was not misplaced.

'The little misunderstanding we had at lunch.'

Sakura tried to escape from her current position, but Syaoran stopped her by placing his hand against the locker close to her head, making it impossible for her to move away unless she pushed his chest, and she had no desire of doing that.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' She said through gritted teeth.

Syaoran leaned in and whispered into her ear, 'Oh I think you do Kura and baby I'm not going away till you apologise.'

People were beginning to stare as they walked past; wondering what they were talking about. Sakura could already imagine what the girls of her year would be saying about her tomorrow, she had to get out of this situation and quick.

'I'm not your baby.' Sakura hissed and with that she kicked Syaorans shin causing him to moan in pain and release his hand, setting Sakura free.

Tomoyo, who had finally decided to show up talking to Eriol, was dragged away by a bright pink Sakura and everyone began whispering about what had just happened.

Eriol went over to join his little cousin, who was still yelping in pain.

'She's quite a good kicker it would seem.' Eriol spoke calmly a hint of amusement in his voice.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. 'Yes it would seem.' He said in a low growl (his warning voice).

'Where's your shirt?' Eriol said ignoring Syaorans tone.

'It's 30 degrees outside... After playing football I was sweaty and did not feel like getting my favourite green shirt sweaty also.'

'Oh so it wasn't to show off your body to one particular girl…' Eriol said with a smirk.

Syaoran looked at Eriol fuming, slammed his fist on the lockers and stormed off towards the car park.

'I'll take that as a no then.' Eriol inwardly smiled to himself, before heading in the same direction as Syaoran.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I might just clear a few things up, that might be confusing about the story.

They started school on 2nd April which was a Thursday. ( I looked it up and it said that they started school in Japan in April)

The day that my story is written about was a week from then which was the 9th April.

On the 2nd of April they didn't have any lessons, so the 9th was the first time Sakura had, had Sport which was why she only found out then that she had football.

Football is the English version (because I'm English) also known as Soccer in America.

Netball is also an English game where teams of 7 try to shoot the ball through a netball net, which is similar to a basket. (Not sure whether people would have heard it before).

The Spring formal is on the 30th April. Which is three weeks from the 9th April.

I hoped you like my story... even though I feel it's getting worse each chapter... I'm sure it'll have to improve at some point xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey there guys ;) So far I have managed to update every day... but as school is starting next week not sure whether I'll still be able to do that. So it might be a chapter per week? But we'll see I guess! xD

Thanks for my 3 reviews **StarElsie**, **Fabi17 **and **James Birdsong**. I'm glad you liked the 3 chapters I have done so far and hope you like this one also! xD

And I guess it's true you learn something new everyday. Netball is a really cool sport we play here in England! Definitely recommend it! :) Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura went home with Tomoyo so that she could be taught how to apply makeup and also be given clothes that Tomoyo had designed for her to wear tomorrow and Saturday.

They had planned to go shopping on Saturday so Sakura could buy outfits of her own as she had decided to finally listen to her fashionable cousin and dress in clothes that were actually her size.

Tomoyo spent what seemed like hours trying to teach Sakura how to use eyeliner. Sakura used 2 whole packets of makeup wipes on Tomoyo's face, as Tomoyo was her little guinea pig. Finally after Sakura had mastered the skill, they called it a day and Tomoyo dropped Sakura off at home.

'See you tomorrow Moyo.' Sakura said hugging her best friend, and then running inside her house.

'Byee Saku, try not to be late tomorrow,' Tomoyo called out to her grinning.

The next morning Sakura woke early, so that she would have enough time to have a couple attempts at applying her make-up, as she was sure that she would not get it right first time.

On the third attempt at applying her eyeliner, she was satisfied with the result and knew she would have Tomoyo's nod of approval.

She then got changed into the clothes Tomoyo gave her yesterday, a white funnel neck cropped tee with a cherry in the centre and a pair of pastel pink hot pants, completed with a pair of white knee length woolly socks with a strip of the same pastel pink around the top and a pair of low top pastel pink converses (Sakura refused to wear heels, as she can't walk in anything above one inch and she didn't want to look like a fool).

Sakura had left her skateboard at school so she had to walk, she didn't live far so she didn't mind. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, fixed her bag on her back, and started walking to school.

When she arrived at classroom 27, she was surprised that no one was there and decided that it was a great opportunity to start that impossible maths homework which was due in after lunch.

After staring at it for about 20 minutes she decided she couldn't do it and would just ask Tomoyo at lunch.

Another 10 minutes went by before people started to enter the classroom, and it wasn't long before everyone (including Mr. Akiyama) was here apart from Syaoran.

Not that she cared that he was late, even though she would like him to get a late mark after he made her get a late mark; she was more curious and was thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened when there was a knock at the door.

Syaoran entered followed by a girl who was just a little shorter than Syaoran, some of her long jet black hair was tied in two little buns either side of her head, the rest lay on her shoulders. She had ruby red eyes, which glowed with excitement.

'Ah Syaoran, the principal said you would be late so I marked you here.' Mr. Akiyama said before turning to the ruby eyed girl 'And you must be Meilin, Syaorans cousin.'

The girl smiled shyly at Mr. Akiyama before nodding her head.

He then introduced her to the rest of the class, and she sat on the seat behind Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around to speak to the new girl, while Sakura had another try at doing her maths homework.

Tomoyo and Meilin were acting as though they had known each other for ages and were laughing and joking around already even though they had only spoken for five minutes.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't sure about Meilin, ultimately she was Syaorans cousin.

Even though she felt mean, she didn't really want to befriend the girl as she thought that anything she said to her would be soon told to Syaoran and they would just laugh at her, and she didn't really want that.

She also didn't want to have to share Tomoyo. For so long it had just been them two, the inseparable pair and now Meilin had come along and she had already made a friendship with Tomoyo after 5 minutes of meeting her.

As it turned out Tomoyo and Meilin had exactly the same timetable for today.

'Brilliant.' Sakura thought, feeling left out.

The bell went and Sakura waved goodbye to the girls, and sighed to herself as they went off giggling at each other's jokes.

It was now lunch time and Sakura hadn't seen Tomoyo all day, she went to meet Tomoyo and to her relief Meilin wasn't with her.

'Heyy Moyo,' Sakura said hugging her friend 'Um… where's Meilin?'

'Oh she had told Syaoran that she would sit with him at lunch and they had already arranged to meet.'

'Ah so it's just us then.' Sakura grinned at her best friend. She was relieved that at least lunch times were still going to be the same.

'Well…' Tomoyo blushed.

Sakura frowned. 'What have you done?'

'I sort of told her that we would sit with her so that she didn't have to be by herself with Syaoran.' Tomoyo blurted out, 'You know she hates him too.'

Sakura hit her forehead with her palm. 'She has Eriol,' Sakura whined 'She doesn't need us.'

'Please Saku, I promised.' Tomoyo said pulling a face that was impossible to refuse.

Sakura groaned. 'Grrr… fine but you have to help me with my Maths homework.'

Tomoyo hugged her little cousin 'Of course, anything for you.' Midway through the hug Tomoyo quickly added, 'By the way I also told her that she could come shopping with us tomorrow.'

'Whattttttt.' Sakura squealed. Tomoyo put her hands together, (like she was begging) and batted her eye lashes.

Sakura groaned and reluctantly said 'Fine I guess she can come.' And Tomoyo pulled her little cousin in for another hug.

They then made their way to the canteen, where they bought their food. Sakura bought a chicken sandwich and a bottle of water and Tomoyo had pasta in a cheesy sauce, with a fruit smoothie.

Sakura followed Tomoyo to the table Meilin was sitting at, it was a rectangular table, with Eriol sitting at the end of the table, Syaoran sitting next to him on his right hand side and Meilin sat on the other side of Eriol which was diagonal from Syaoran. There was one empty chair next to Meilin, opposite to Syaoran, and another chair next to Syaoran opposite Meilin.

As Tomoyo got to Syaorans table first she got to pick where she sat, and she of course chose the seat which was next to Meilin (and conveniently also the seat nearest to Eriol), so that left Sakura to sit next to Syaoran.

When Sakura realised who she was spending her entire lunch time sitting next to, naturally she was overjoyed.

'Can my day get any worse?' She thought, silently cursing herself for agreeing to sit at their table.

Sakura decided she was going to pretend he wasn't there and just do her maths homework with Tomoyo.

Syaoran seemed to understand this plan of hers, and he didn't even acknowledge her when she sat down next to him.

However Tomoyo seemed to have a different plan, and spent the majority of her time talking to Eriol, with Meilin joining in the conversation with the odd word.

Sakura giving up on the prospect of help from Tomoyo decided she was going to try and attempt it by herself. As all her attempts earlier that day had been so successful.

After 5 minutes of staring at the piece of paper it was still making no sense, and she was in now deep thought of different excuses she could tell her maths teacher as to why she hadn't done her homework.

'Do you want some help with that?'

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran staring at her. She looked at him peculiarly.

'As if you would help me… You would probably just tell me all the wrong answers.' Sakura replied sharply.

Syaoran chuckled at her tone, raising his hands as a sign of surrender, 'No I wouldn't, come on let me help you…'

Sakura eyed him carefully, 'Why would you even help me… what would you even be getting?'

Syaoran smiled at her, a genuine smile, her insecure nature and her obvious fear of him having ulterior motives amused him. 'Having the satisfaction of knowing I can do it and you can't, is reward enough.' He replied.

Sakura glared at him, his words annoying her. But his smile, a kind, sweet smile, nothing like his smirks, made her smile too and soon they were smiling at each other, she put her homework in the middle between them both so he could see the maths problems she found so difficult.

Even though Sakura hated to admit it, Syaoran was a great teacher.

He wasn't impatient and helped her understand where her maths teacher had failed to do so. They even started making jokes with each other.

They had soon finished the maths homework and Sakura began to pack her things away in her bag.

Syaoran had been behaving rather well, and it was boring him.

'Her pretty little face bright pink, is so entertaining.' He thought to himself and decided he wanted to see it right now, and quickly thought up a little trick to play on her.

'Kura you have no manners.' he said teasingly, 'you haven't even thanked me for helping you.'

'Oh…sorry.' Sakura said blushing a light shade of pink totally falling for Syaorans little joke. 'Thank you for helping me, I think I understand it a lot better now.'

He leaned in to her so his face was centimetres away from hers and whispered in her ear, 'What about my thank you kiss Kura?'

She jumped back, startled by the close proximity of his face, almost falling off her chair, turning the same shade as a tomato. Syaoran laughed at her reaction, it was even better than he could of possibly hoped for.

Sakura realising she was the butt of his joke, slapped him hard around the face, causing his face to also turn a shade of red, picked up her things and stormed out the canteen.

He smiled as he watched her walk out, not a mean smile but the same one that had made Sakura smile earlier.

'So cute.' He thought.

* * *

**A/N: **The whole sitting around the table thing I think I explained it really badly, so I'll try and show you what I mean.

l~Sa~~~~~~~Sy~~l

l~~~~~~~~~~~~~l E

l~M~~~~~~~~T~~l

Imagine the thing above is the rectangular table, and the letters are where people are sitting.

E-eriol

Sa-Sakura

Sy-Syaoran

M-Meilin

T-Tomoyo

I hope that explains it better! Thanks for reading again! I hope you like it xox


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys :) I have school today which totally sucks! :') Hate first days back! But anyways I think my next update for this story will probably be the 9th or 10th January. sorry :') but I have mocks and stuff and need to "focus on my studies."

Thanks for my reviews **StarElsie **and **Fabi17**. I'm glad you like the story. :') It's really nice to here so thank youuuu. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sakura heard the horn of a car and went to her window to check if it was Tomoyo. She saw her car and quickly ran downstairs and hopped in. They were in for a long drive as the nearest shopping centre, was 40 minutes away.

Tomoyo put on their favourite band, and they were soon singing along to the lyrics loudly, but surprisingly in tune.

When they had nearly arrived, Tomoyo told Sakura about how Meilin had got in touch with a big clothing brand, and had set up a meeting to introduce Tomoyo to their designers, with a chance of her becoming a young designer there herself. The three of them were going to go to the meeting which was at 12:30 and was at the far end of the shopping centre. They had plenty of time though as it was 11:50.

Sakura was overjoyed for Tomoyo, as she knew this was what she always wanted, and felt bad for initially not liking Meilin and decided that she was going to make an effort to befriend her as she had helped her best friend out.

When they had parked her car, they started walking to the toilets where they were going to meet Meilin, which was really convenient considering Sakura was absolutely desperate for the loo.

As they were approaching the toilets, they saw Meilin was already there, talking to a guy in shades, who Sakura and Tomoyo both agreed looked hot.

To her horror she realised that the hot guy in shades was in actual fact Syaoran.

'Ahhh hey Meilin,' Tomoyo said hugging her tightly, then she turned to Syaoran smiling, 'Hi Syaoran.' Meilin giggled at Tomoyo's greeting, hugging her back just as tight, while Syaoran gave his charming grin to Tomoyo and replied 'hey.'

Sakura awkwardly watched, as she hadn't got as close to Meilin as Tomoyo had so she just said a simple hey to her and scowled at Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked at her and responded to her scowl, by blowing her a kiss, hitting the mark as she turned bright pink and mumbled about needing the toilet, before dashing through the door.

'Why does he keep doing this to me?' She thought to herself. 'He's following me everywhere I go. Why did he have to come today?' Sakura went to the loo, washed her hands and reapplied her lip gloss, before going back out to meet the girls and Syaoran.

She was horrified to find, that instead of three people waiting for her, there was only one and it was the one person she least wanted to be standing there.

'Where are Tomo and Meilin?' She asked annoyed.

'They had to go.'

'They had to go where?' Sakura said frustrated by Syaorans non informative answer.

'To the meeting…'

'But the meeting was 12:30pm, Tomoyo told me.'

'They misread the time, when Meilin got the email out again to check, it said 12:00pm.'

Sakura checked her watch and saw that it read 11:58. 'But they're going to be late.'

'Well done Sherlock, that's why they had to rush off. Tomoyo said the meeting should be over in about 2 hours and she would meet us at the Smoothie shack.'

'Whattttt?!' Sakura squealed, causing a few people to stare at her as they walked by. 'I'm stuck 2 hours with you?'

Syaoran grinned and said in his low voice. 'I guess you are Kura.'

Sakura raised her hand trying to hit his arm, but he dodged her slap causing her to overbalance and fall to the ground.

Syaoran laughed at her, an extremely loud laugh.

Sakura turned pink, an extremely bright pink. She was fuming with him. 'It's not funny.'

Syaoran still laughing, tried to apologise. 'You're right, you're right sorry.'

He then held out his hand to her, 'Let's go,'

Sakura stared at his face, then his hand, then back at his face.

'Are you serious, I'm not going anywhere with you.' She folded her arms and crossed her legs, acting like a five year old.

'Come on Kura what's the worst that can happen.' he said smiling his genuine smile, his hand still held out to her.

She sighed loudly and took his hand reluctantly. Glaring at him, 'If you do anything annoying I will slap you.'

'Yeah because that worked so well the first time.' he said sarcastically.

She growled at him. 'Sorry sorry!' he said quickly holding his hands up in a surrender position. 'Best behaviour I promise.'

She rolled her eyes and they walked over to the nearest shop.

Syaoran surprisingly actually proved a big help as he aided her in picking pretty clothes. He kept his promise and actually gave her useful advice which she was thankful for as she had no idea what looked good and what didn't.

He even carried her many bags as they went from one shop to another buying a lot of clothes and shoes. Laughing and joking with each other as they started trying on crazy hats and sunglasses, acting like they were actually friends.

When Sakura had finally decided that she didn't need anything else, they went to the male section, so Syaoran could buy clothes for himself, and Sakura could look for a present for her brother, as it was his birthday soon.

Syaoran had found a bunch of shirts and jeans that he liked and went off to the changing rooms to try them on, while Sakura watched the bags which he had placed on the floor; she was still looking for a present for her brother.

Three guys who were about the same age as her came and stood near her. They began wolf whistling at her, Sakura ignored them pretending they weren't there. She couldn't walk away as there were too many bags for her to carry so she was stuck.

'Hey there sweetheart.' One of the guys said to her. 'What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?'

She began turning bright pink, instead of his words making her mad like it did when Syaoran said them, she was scared.

'C…Can you just leave me a…alone.' She said stuttering over her words, which caused the guys to laugh at her.

'Aw sweetie, we didn't even get a kiss yet though.' Sakura turned an even brighter pink and just stood there unable to move, unsure what to do.

Just then Syaoran came out of the changing rooms, he saw Sakura's bright pink face and the three guys surrounding her and he knew something wasn't right. He calmly walked over to her and took her small hand in his large one. At first Sakura tensed, not realizing who it was but she soon relaxed when she saw it was Syaoran.

'Baby, these guys aren't bothering you are they?' Syaoran said speaking to Sakura, but directing his words at the guys.

'No we were just leaving.' The guys said taking the hint and left not wanting to cause trouble as it was clear Syaoran could beat all three of them hands down.

After the guys left, Sakura didn't let go of Syaorans hand, and Syaoran didn't let go of Sakuras, instead he picked up the bags and went to the cashpoint where he paid for the clothes he had just tried on and the shirt Sakura picked out for her brother.

Then they went to meet Tomoyo and Meilin at the smoothie shack. Syaoran tried cheering Sakura up as he could tell she was still a little dazed by her confrontation with those jerks. He succeeded as she soon began giggling at his jokes.

They finally arrived at the bar, where Tomoyo and Meilin were already waiting and realised by both Tomoyo and Meilins stares that they were still holding hands. Quickly they both let go.

'You guys look like you had fun.' Tomoyo said smiling at them both.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed nervously both blushing pink, looking at each other. He ran his hand through his hair.

'You could say that.' Syaoran said smiling at Sakura.

They sat down at the closest table and just as they were about to order their drinks, when Sakuras phone started to beep.

She got out her phone and began to read the text,

'It's from dad he says he's home early from work and he wants us to go out for dinner.' Sakura looked at Tomoyo, 'He wants me home now.'

'Okay I'll take you home.'

'But you haven't done any shopping yet.' Sakura protested, 'It's not fair. I'll just get the bus.'

'No you can't get the bus you have too many shopping bags.' Tomoyo argued back. 'Let me just take you.'

'No Tomoyo it's not fair. Let me just get the bus.'

Just as Tomoyo was going to protest again Syaoran intervened 'I'll take you home. Meilin can get a lift with Tomoyo after they finished shopping. I've finished my shopping too so it only makes sense.'

Sakura was about to protest before Syaoran picked up her shopping bags, grabbed her hand again and practically dragged her out the shopping centre, to his car.

Syaoran handed Sakura his sat nav and let her type in her address, while he started the car and drove out of the car park and onto the road.

He began fiddling with his car stereo, trying to put on his favourite band.

Sakura noticed what he was doing and gently slapped his hand away. 'Let me do that, you concentrate on the road.' She pressed play and was surprised to hear her favourite band playing also.

'Oh my gosh you like these guys?' Sakura squealed loudly.

Syaoran grinned, 'Yeah they're my favourite, I've seen them in concert. Their music is just the best.'

Sakura laughed and began singing the words to her favourite song. It didn't take long before Syaoran had joined in and they began singing really loudly, turning up the volume of the stereo till it was at its max.

Time flew by and they had soon reached Sakuras house.

'Thanks for the lift Syaoran, and for rescuing me in the shop.'

'Haha don't mention it Kura.' He smiled at her (the kind one) and helped her carry her bags to her house before saying goodbye and getting back in his car.

'He's not that bad after all.' Sakura thought while she waved to him from her doorstep, as he drove off home.


End file.
